


The thrill of pursuit

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Gundham, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, Getting Together, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Kazuichi, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, are the most important characters, but who cares, idk what other words there are, kazuichi is a whiny bottom send tweet, the four dark devas of destruction - Freeform, there’ll probably be background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Kazuichi hasn’t seen his friends from Hope’s Peak since graduating. Since then, he’s finally presented as an Omega after years of worrying about a lack of secondary sex, and he is having a good time as a mechanic. Stable income, stable life.And Gundham reappears in his life after he destroys a motorbike, and everything is sent spiralling.





	The thrill of pursuit

Unlike most, Kazuichi Soda loves his job. There is nothing more fulfilling than walking into his workshop, the smell of gasoline as a greeting, to do what he loved every single day.  
The only downsides he could think of were his godawful work hours.  
A tired hand waved erratically to try and turn off his alarm, to massive failure, as Kazuichi instead managed to sweep a long forgotten mug off his bedside table.  
Wonderful. Nothing better than cleaning up broken ceramic at 5 in the morning.  
Kazuichi rubbed his eyes as he sat up, firmly pressing his alarm off.  
Ugh. Just because he loves his job didn’t mean he was an exception to the dread Monday morning comes with.  
Slightly haphazard, Kazuichi shoves his glasses onto his face - wonky, but who really cares?  
To no ones surprise, it was still dark, and deadly quiet, so Kazuichi scooped up the mug shards in silence after tripping to get to the light.  
That dealt with, Kazuichi moved into the rest of his apartment, cooking some toast as he shuffled around in an attempt to figure out where he’d left his upcoming work documents. He liked to know who he was working with in advance, repairs and alterations from the Ultimate Mechanic quite a popular service, people clamouring to be served by the best of the best.  
So who was it today? Kazuichi knew he had about three people coming in, but couldn’t put his finger on who specifically.  
He’d certainly recognised one of the names, although who it was specifically slipped his mind.  
Concerned by the holes in his memory, Kazuichi checked the date.  
Ah. Yes.  
After being a particularly late bloomer when presenting - not being caste until after graduation, Kazuichi’s Omega Status wasn’t exactly something to spend years waiting for.  
He didn’t particularly want to be bred, and he wasn’t even that attracted to the Alphas or Betas he saw around.  
What’s worst was the heats. God, they were exhausting. Every two months, Kazuichi would be cooped up in his apartment for two weeks of his life, attempting to find a suppressant that actually worked for him.  
The current pills he was trying seemed to work well. They masked his Omega scent as well as assisting with toning down his heats, and were considered an effective method of birth control. Not that Kazuichi needed that last one. He hadn’t sex in ages. Occasional Betas showed an interest in him, which Kazuichi returned to some extent, but overall he was never really in the mood.  
Whilst his heat suppressants worked - for the moment - they also managed to give him some ever so wonderful side effects in the lead up to his heat, the gaps in his memory a significant one.  
Whatever. He’s sure the paperwork will turn up somewhere.  
He spent the rest of his morning performing the same old routine, eat toast, wash, put his contacts in, stare at his hair and wonder why he cut it short for the fiftieth time that month, realise he’s running late, rush out the door and forget his keys, coming back in to fetch the keys but somehow always leaving another thing behind, and after retrieving that, finally leaving to his workshop.

His first customer was a Beta, a delightful young lady who needed a car brake fixed. After that was over, she complimented his hair, and Kazuichi flushed, mumbling about needing to re-dye it, before the lady tipped generously, and left with a smile and very smooth brake.  
Next up, another Omega guy, who had a Alpha mate by his side, who watched with a slight ferocity as Kazuichi hurried to finish the task as quickly as possible, writhing under the scary watchful eye of the Alpha.  
Terrifying.  
But now, he was on his break, and looking forward to only a single customer left before leaving. Today had been overwhelming, but Kazuichi couldn’t put his finger on why.

A loud throat clearing.  
Kazuichi jumped and turned towards the entrance to his garage, a quick gaze up and down reminding Kazuichi of the familiar name of the paper he’d had.  
“Gundham! Hey, how ya been?”  
Kazuichi was quite flustered.  
Gundham has gotten really hot. Not that he wasn’t before, but wow...  
“Kazuichi. My old comrade,” Gundham smirked. “Things are most desirable. Mere mortals could only wish to achieve the standard of which I set to all members of the workforce.”  
Ah. Still same old Gundham.  
“Oh. That’s cool. Feels like only mortals would need to see a mechanic to get something fixed but...”  
Gundham flared up. “How dare you question the supreme ruler’s status! Someone like yourself couldn’t comprehend the inner workings of a lord’s mind.”  
Kazuichi smiles softly. He’d really missed his friends. “Okay man. What’s the problem?”  
Gundham presented his motorbike; which was smashed to bits.  
“Dude! What the fuck! How did you even do this?”  
“The restraints of such material objects do not meet up to my needs, as proven with my attempt to use such transportation.”  
“Funny way of saying you crashed.”  
Gundham flushed slightly, fingers gripping his scarf, which looked worn and slightly faded.  
As Kazuichi stepped closer to inspect the damage on the bike, he was hit with a sudden flare of scent.  
That was... god that was hot.  
Another sniff. Holy shit, Kazuichi had never encountered such an alluring smell.  
It reeked of Alpha, and Kazuichi could feel his heart race in response.  
Was it coming from Gundham?  
As if reading his mind, Gundham folded his arms with a grin. “No human can withstand the scent of a supreme being such as myself.” He then faltered. “Still no presentation from you? I must admit, my expectations of the human race were low but-”  
“No! No, I’ve presented. I’m just on suppressants right now.”  
“Ah. An Omega.” Gundham looked him up and down. “Fitting for one such as yourself.”  
Kazuichi felt insulted as he knelt to examine Gundham’s bike. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
“Only one like you should be an Omega. Strong and virile. Those who are weak should not be fit to carry progeny.”  
“Oh. Um, thanks? But I’m not planning on... uh, ‘carrying progeny’.”  
“You do not wish to create and hold a child within your womb? You do not want the honour of being admired for bringing life into the world?”  
“I’m not even mated. And I don’t think I’m gonna be. I have a life.” Kazuichi moved to drag his tool kit over, wrenching apart mashed bits of metal in the framework. “Besides. Not every Omega has to have kids. Don’t be a dick.”  
“An insult was not my intention. My apologies.” Gundham surveyed Kazuichi’s working. “I doubt you can fix such a preposterously unfit motorcycle.”  
“Stop being a dick!” Sure Gundham was suddenly very sexy, but he was still a little bitch.  
“Do not fret over a potential incapability to repair such a monstrosity of transport. Perhaps once you concede, as you are bound to, we can confer over a dark elixir of our life’s recent misfortunes.”  
Kazuichi smiles to himself. Gundham’s speech quirks were always fun, sometimes hard to translate into normal people speak. But this one was obvious to Kazuichi.  
“Sure. We can catch up over a drink.”

Opposite and a little down the street to Kazuichi’s garage was a small café. Gundham strode in, booming comments of a fine establishment, before seating himself opposite Kazuichi.  
“Do you require edible sustenance? Or simply a mixture to quench a parched throat?”  
“Uh, I mean, I’d never say no to a roll.”  
“Very well.” Gundham nodded, ordering for the both of them.  
Once placed, Gundham turned back to Kazuichi. “Mortals have many trials throughout their lives. How have yours been faring?”  
Gundham’s way of asking ‘are you okay?’ and ‘how have things been?’  
“Um, I guess? Work’s tough sometimes, but I’m pretty sure I’m happy. You?”  
“My toils are thorough but fulfilling. My main focus right now is finding a match to rule this realm with.”  
“You’re single?” Kazuichi was slightly surprised by this. Surely Gundham would have no problem with finding someone?  
“At this point in time, I am solitary. Out of choice. My standards for a mortal are high, as they must match up to my requirements.”  
“Which are?”  
“An Ultimate Breeder should not be without his own kin.”  
Gundham was looking for an Omega who he could start a family with. It was kinda sweet.  
“I’m still sure you have plenty Omegas lining up to let you have your way with them.” Kazuichi sent a shark tooth grin Gundham’s way as the man flushed into his scarf.  
“True. But none match up to the ideal partner. I need not just anyone, but someone with which I can share my darkest whims, and with whom I can idle my hours with. None so far have met my expectations.”  
“Aww, you just want someone to love. Never would’ve pinned you down for a family man.”  
Gundham avoided eye contact. “You are not the first with that preposterous assumption. If the trivial pursuit of heartache doesn’t control your life as it does mine, what is your desire?”  
“Uhh, I’m not really sure to be honest. I just wanna be happy. But I don’t know how to get that.”  
“Mortals like yourself find contentment within each other. No companions?”  
“I mean, I’ve got some friends. But a lot of me just really misses everyone from school.”  
“Perhaps the real reason for my visit, as cast bh fate herself.”  
Kazuichi smiled. “Yeah. It’s been great seeing you again.”  
“My business with you is not finished Kazuichi. The true reason for the universe causing my transport to break -”  
“You mean your bad driving?”  
Gundham went pink. “Hush. The reason for my unfortunate accident was to reunite with my peers. A visit to the ever working Mikan Tsumiki for my wounds, a chance encounter with Queen of Darkness, Sonia Nevermind, the original collision between myself and the elusive Hajime Hinata... All account for a prompt by the universe to call for a reunion between our parted souls.”  
“Uhh, yeah sounds good! When?”  
“I am still yet undecided. I will summon you when the hour comes.” And Gundham scribbled something down on his napkin, passing it to Kazuichi.  
“Your number?”  
“For contact. It has been pleasurable meeting all of classmates again, but perhaps this encounter is most favourable for me. I hope you share the same emotional charge that I do.”  
Kazuichi was at a loss for moment. “Uh... yeah, no, of course! It’s been really good. I’ve missed you.”  
A small smile from Gundham. For someone so sexy, he was amazing at being kind of cutesy at the same time.  
“Oh! Are the Devas still...?”  
“They live on within their kin.”  
“Ah. I’m sorry.”  
“There has been no loss. They are still with me.”  
As if summoned, four hamsters were unmasked from one of Gundham’ scarf folds.  
Kazuichi noticed that they indeed carried the same energy as their previous supposed carnations.  
Maybe Gundham was right about some of his occult stuff.

After a prolonged goodbye, Kazuichi went home, only to find his underpants covered in slick.  
Aside from the initial horror of an arduous laundry task, it prompted only more worry after that.  
Why was he slicked at all? Were his suppressants all fucked up?  
Had Gundhan been able to sense that? Did Alpha’s know when an unmarked and unclaimed Omega was struggling to contain the automatic self lubrication they are wont to do when aroused? Did Gundham know?  
At the thought of Gundham, Kazuichi felt himself slicken again.  
Over Gundham?  
As if to test something, Kazuichi started focusing on Gundham’s shy smile.  
Oh. He was getting worked over one of his best friends.  
Gundham.  
Sure he’s hot, but Kazuichi hasn’t been thinking about mating. He’d said as much to Gundham.  
Mr Gundham Tanaka.  
Who wants kids! Kazuichi would never have imagined the edgelord would be so engaged with the idea of children.  
Gundham has commented on *his* childbearing skills, hadn’t he? What was it?  
‘Strong and virile.’  
Kazuichi snorted. Not fucking likely.  
Maybe he’s getting hot and heavy over that and not Gundham himself. That would make more sense, kind of.  
Jesus, were his suppressants even working?  
Kazuichi was getting more and more bothered, and was struggling to find a way out of it.

Kazuichi couldn’t think. He’d just brought himself to climax by stroking his small nub to the idea of Gundham.  
He’d just come, because of Gundham.  
Gundham, as in the guy at school who was a bit weird. That Gundham.  
Big sexy hot Alpha Gundham.  
Kazuichi heard his phone bloop, a text message.  
Great, just what he needed. Gundham has added him to a group chat.

[Gamers and Gaylords]  
[Chiaki: I just,, rlly fuck with the gc name y’all.]  
[Nagito: we’re really all meeting up? together? woah!]  
[Sonia: I have arranged for my kingdom to be managed fairly in much absence. I’m very excited!]  
[Mahuru: omg wait I’m kind of in the Himalayas rn but when I get back??]  
[Hiyoko: Mahiru!! I haven’t spoken to you in so long. What’s a stinky landscape like the Himalayas doing holding a gal like you hostage?]  
[Mikan: uwu I rlly like this idea c: uwu]  
[Teruteru: y’all can Meet My WIFE]  
[Ibuki: no way does mr pervert have a wife.]  
[Imposter: This number cannot be contacted.]  
[Peko: Fuyu and I will attempt to attend.]  
[Akane: yo?? Is Imp actually not contactable? Or is he pranking us?]  
[Hajime: um.]  
[Hajime: did u guys not get told?]  
[Nekomaru: about what??]  
[Hajime: Imp’s completely disappeared from the map.]  
[Gundham: Most displeasing. For what reason?]  
[Hajime: idk imposter stuff. He’ll probs be able to make another catch up tho.]  
[Mahiru: how do u kNow??? >:c]  
[Hajime: we’re bros.]  
[Hiyoko: is that all of us?]  
[Mikan: Kazuichi?]  
[Hiyoko: ew.]  
[Gundham: Kazuichi should be attending.]  
[Kazuichi: yeah i am.]  
[Hiyoko: presented yet?]  
[Kazuichi: none of ur business.]  
[Hiyoko: sounds like something a sexless would say]  
[Mahiru: dont b mean. the sexless deserve more rights.]  
[Kazuichi: i’m not sexless.]  
[Gundham: Kazuichi is quite a formidable Omega compared to the likes of others. I doubt one so pitiful as yourself should be insulting.]  
[Hiyoko: I’m a beta dumbass.]  
[Hiyoko: also ho ho ho Gundham knows quite a bit abt Kazuichi the Bottom doesn’t he?]  
[Mahiru: :o]  
[Sonia: Oh! May I pass my congratulations onto the two of you. You’ll make a wonderful couple.]  
[Kazuichi: gundham isn’t my mate, i don’t have one]  
[Akane: sounds like... what’s that in the distance... I think I can hear... oh yeah, a buncha bull.]  
[Gundham: Kazuichi and I are not mated. Nor have we considered becoming so.]  
[Fuyuhiko: HELLO COWARDS IVE MISSED U ALL SO MUCH]  
[Fuyuhiko: I will fucking flip my shit if I can’t see you guys.]  
[Fuyuhiko: WAIT. Gundham and Kazuichi are fucking???????]  
[Kazuichi: no!!! I’m single.]  
[Fuyuhiko: ah. nvm then.]

Kazuichi sighed heavily, turning his attention back to his downstairs.  
Maybe the idea of sharing his heat with someone wasn’t such a bad idea. Especially if that someone was a certain tall dark haired man.

It was a Thursday when they all cleared out their schedules and met up several weeks later. Sonia had booked the entire top floor of a fancy hotel, to avoid press and to hopefully spend quite a bit of time later.  
Kazuichi was experiencing a little problem. Since his meeting with Gundham, his suppressants had been fucking up. A lot. He could tell they weren’t working right when he walked into the large banquet room and all of his classmates that were Alphas or Betas turned around immediately.  
“You stink.” Hiyoko muttered. “I could smell your Omega from down the hall. Get some suppressants won’t you? Or are you deliberately being a whore?”  
Kazuichi flushed. “Good to see you too. And I’ve been on suppressants for ages. I just can’t find one that works for longer than a month.” Kazuichi turned to everyone else. “Hey! It’s been a while.”  
Sonia pulled Kazuichi in for a hug. “Kazuichi! I’ve missed you all so much. Everyone I know back home seems so boring compared to you guys.”  
“Ah, Sonia, I’m sure there are people much better than us. Definitely much more interesting than someone like me.” Nagito smiled brightly as he deprecated himself.  
“Drink?” Hajime asked, gesturing to the copious amount of wine bottles around them. He, however, was still sipping on orange juice. Maybe for the memories, or maybe because he genuinely prefers orange juice to alcohol.  
“I’m good thanks.” Kazuichi waved a hand flippantly, accidentally catching Mahiru on the neck.  
“Hey! God, Soda, don’t you know how to look?” The Alpha folded her arms at him, before turning her attention back to Hiyoko.  
Teruteru was in deep conversation with an unfamiliar lady. His wife? Kazuichi didn’t want to interrupt, instead turning to Ibuki and Mikan, the only two classmates other than Fuyuhiko and Peko to stay in contact (considering they’d bonded in school, a very scandalous affair at the time.) Ibuki waved at him, the Beta’s arm around Mikan’s waist.  
“Hey! Kazuichi! How come you denied fucking Gundham huh? We all know it happened?”  
“Ibuki.” Mikan rolled her eyes, Kazuichi taken aback by the confidence. The fellow Omega looked taller and the way she carried herself was almost motivational, evidence of her glow up.  
“I didn’t. I haven’t seen him since I fixed his bike. Speaking of which, Mikan, glad to know you’re still nursing! I know some of us dropped our titles when we left, but Gundham said you’d cared for his wounds.”  
Mikan frowned. “I - I mean I’m still nursing but...” she glanced at Ibuki, “I haven’t seen Gundham at all recently. Not since high school until he gets here.”  
Kazuichi blinked. “Huh? But... hold up, I need to give ask Hajime something.”  
Hajime was in the midst of chatting to Chiaki, the Alpha smiling as the Omega recalled her recent video game tournaments.  
“Hey, Haj? Can I have a sec?”  
“Sure! What’s up Coca Cola.”  
“Have you had an accident involving a motorbike at all recently?”  
Hajime raises a brow. “Is that some kinda innuendo? No, I haven’t, why?”  
“Just wondering. A lot of people have lately, yknow?”  
“Can’t say I do.”  
Peko and Fuyuhiko entered then, the still small head of the Yakuza waving off body guards flanking him.  
“Guys! I’ve missed you!” Kazuichi found himself squished in Fuyuhiko’s arms. “You know how boring it is without you fuckers around? Peko, don’t you agree that it’s boring?”  
“Yes Hiko. Hello Kazuichi. Your scent is particularly-”  
“Please stop that there.” Kazuichi begged, the Alpha quieting, with a firm nod.  
“Oh yeah! You finally fucking presented. Nice shit!” Fuyuhiko, another Omega grinned.  
Akane then walked in, hand in hand with Nekomaru, her on again off again boyfriend. As two Betas, they couldn’t exactly bond properly, but their relationship was still solid.  
“Sup nerds!” Akane hollered, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the banquet. “Oh hell yeah! Nek, look at all that food. God, I haven’t had a proper meal in ages.”  
Everyone settled in, chatting amongst themselves, but Kazuichi found something more important to think about.  
Where was Gundham?  
He feared voicing this himself, for he’d just face another barrage of teasing, but luckily Hajime did it for him.  
“Yo where’s Gundham? I swear you and him were together Sonia, he not with you?”  
“I haven’t seen him in years. Maybe he will come by later?”  
Ah. The third and final person confirming Gundham had lied about meeting up with others.  
Kazuichi just didn’t understand why he would do that.  
As if summoned by his name, Gundham opened the doors theatrically, nuzzling a Deva with his hand.  
“My apologies for a late arrival. Dark forces were at hand.”  
Kazuichi noticed a tiny cast on the hamster Gundham was holding. Ah.  
Hamster injury or not, Kazuichi wanted to talk about the lying.

“I’m afraid that at the top of the hotel there weren’t enough rooms for everyone to have one each, so we’ll have to share. Is that okay?”  
Everyone nodded at Sonia, and Kazuichi felt Gundham’s eyes bear into him. Good. He wanted to speak with him in private anyway.  
As they walked to their room, Mahiru wolf whistled them, which Kazuichi responded to with a middle finger.  
The door shut behind them with a click, and Gundham knelt down to let the Devas crawl onto the bed.  
“Hey, uh, could we talk?” Kazuichi asked.  
Instead of replying, Gundham simply waved a hand as a prompt to continue.  
“You lied to me. Mikan, Hajime and Sonia never saw you.”  
Gundham bowed his head. “I apologise. I am unsure of the reason I concocted that evader of truth. It was somewhat out of my control.”  
“I still don’t really understand, but I guess if you don’t either, we’re in the same boat.”  
Gundham’s eyes were still averted focusing on his hamsters. “I believe I encountered an Omega worthy of my kin.”  
“Oh! That’s good,” Kazuichi’s heart sunk. Really, talking about sex and partners with the current subject of his wanking? “What’re they like.”  
“I don’t think they return my attraction. And even if they did, the idea of progeny doesn’t appeal to them.” Gundham waved a finger over the hamsters, giving them something to play with, with attempts to clamber on his ring. “But if the universe has willed it so, my fate is sealed. My pursuit of heartache has indeed ended in such.”  
“Have you asked them? You’ll never know if you don’t.”  
“I would not want to cause discomfort.”  
“C’mon man, it wouldn’t be awkward. You might never see them again afterwards, and if you do, you just gotta remain civil.”  
Gundham was quiet.  
“Dude?”  
“Kazuichi.” Gundham sniffed to clear his throat. Clearly, he hadn’t inhaled so deeply before, as he turned, starstruck by the scent.  
“Agh, don't. My suppressants won’t work!”  
“A sign of your potency as an Omega.” Gundham sounded nearly breathless. “You’re going to go into heat.”  
The prediction rang in Kazuichi’s head once alarm bells. “What? No? I’m not, I shouldn’t, that doesn’t make sense.”  
“Your smell Kazuichi...” Gundham’s words slurred. “Addictive.”  
“Hey! Hey, now! Uhh... Gundham? Snap out of it!”  
“I should ask the Omega.” Gundham murmured to himself.  
Kazuichi was relieved he seemed to be remembering the elusive Omega who’d caught his eye. “Yeah, uh huh, do that.”  
“Kazuichi.” Gundham fiddled with his scarf. “Your scent is godlike. Allow my body to be your temple, just for one moment. Allow me to relinquish control to my lusted side. Allow me to give you offering after offering to appease one as great as yourself.”  
Kazuichi blinked. “Uh, what? The Omega that caught your eye, not me.”  
But Gundham’s words were causing him to grow aroused, which triggered a feeling all too familiar. A dizzying wave was sent through him, one hand clamping into the bed.  
“Omega. Allow me to make you mine.” Gundham’s steps were heavy as he approached Kazuichi’s bedside. “My soul will no longer be dedicated to the darker arts I so believe in. My soul will be dedicated to you.” Gundham sat on Kazuichi’s bed. “Belong to you.” Gundham loomed over him. “I will give everything to you.”  
Kazuichi instinctively thrust upwards. He wanted Gundham. He wanted Gundham so bad. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it wasn’t, but at that moment, the only thing Kazuichi could think about was Gundham.  
Gundham inside him. Gundham filling him up. Gundham marking him, a claim for his own.  
“Alpha.” Kazuichi groaned, hands clenched tightly. “Alpha, please.”  
Gundham blinked, almost surprised for a moment, before his Alpha nature kicked back in.  
“Omega.” Gundham mumbled, before lowering his head and pulling Kazuichi up into a kiss.  
The mechanic was seeing stars. He was kissing Gundham. He was making out with Gundham McSexy Tanaka.  
And based on the rising desire that was brought on with his heat, Kazuichi reckoned he going to be doing a lot more than that.  
“You are in good hands.” Gundham mumbled, unzipping Kazuichi’s boiler suit. “I will take care of you.”  
“Good. Good, please Alpha, knot me, knot me.” Kazuichi would beg if he had to.  
“Yes. I will. Be patient.”  
Gundham shrugged off his scarf and pulled off his top. Kazuichi’s hands leapt at the chance to explore the breeder’s body. Gundham unzipped his pants and pulled down Kazuichi’s underwear, a finger trailing from Kazuichi’s collarbone all the way to a gaping slit, coating itself in lube with the slick.  
Kazuichi gasped the second contact was made, and Gundham inserted another finger, making Kazuichi cry out more.  
“Alpha. Alpha, need your knot. Need it. Please Alpha.”  
Gundham obliges, lining himself before thrusting into the slit, cock already half swollen.  
“Oh god. Oh fuck. Fuck. So good.”  
“Harder, Omega?”  
“Yes, yes, yes! More. So much more.”  
Gundham rocked back and forth, pulling himself in and out at ludicrous speeds.  
“I’m going to mark you.” Gundham muttered. Kazuichi was too far gone to care.  
As Gundham came closer and closer to climaxing, he nuzzled into Kazuichi’s neck, baring his teeth and nibbling gently to prepare the skin for its breaking.  
“More. Gundham. Please.” The use of his name seemed to send the Alpha spiralling, teeth biting down swiftly, and a long release into Kazuichi’s slit, his dick now swelling to knot.  
Kazuichi gasps out, and comes once more to Gundham, this time to the actual him, and not an imaginary one.  
It’s only after that that Kazuichi properly realises what just happened, and based on the look of Gundham’s face, so does he.

They were stuck pressed together for a while, Gundham’s knot preventing them from parting.  
“Um...” it was all Kazuichi could muster.  
“I - that was foolish of me. I should have had better control.” Gundham flushed. “My whims have never had such a control on me before.”  
Kazuichi nodded slowly, the felt the pain in his nape as he did so.  
“Did - did you actually mark me?”  
Gundham’s grim, sorrowful expression said it all.  
“Oh. You’ve also knotted me.”  
“I am truly apologetic Kazuichi. You did not request for this to happen, by conduct was immoral.”  
“Am I,” Kazuichi swallowed. “Am I going to get pregnant?”  
Gundham’s eyes widened then. “Kazuichi, I... on all celestial bodies that are listening in, I pray you are not. For your sake.”  
Gundham looked very ashamed.  
“Hey it’s not like you can entirely blame yourself. Takes two, and all that.”  
“Heats can have quite the impact on logic.”  
“So can an Omega’s scent when they’re in heat. We’re just not very good at controlling ourselves.” Kazuichi thought it over. “And I don’t think it was a proper heat. Maybe just something because of the shit suppressant.”  
Gundham nodded, before flattening a palm over Kazuichi’s stomach. “If you are with child..?”  
“We can discuss options then. For now, let’s just assume I’m not.”

Gundham had stayed in Kazuichi’s bed that night, even after his knot has retracted. They discussed a lot, the marking, the sex, but most importantly, what came next.  
They’d agreed on trialling it, although they both knew they were tied to each other now, a bond unbreakable.  
“What about the Omega you were talking about before... this?”  
“Stars align themselves in many ways Kazuichi.”  
“Which means?”  
“A certain Omega attracted my eye when I requested he fix my transport.”  
Ah.  
“A certain Alpha has been plaguing my imagination since I had to try fix up a bike too actually.”  
Kazuichi felt Gundham pull him in slightly closer, and immediately knew he’d be okay with tonight’s events.

Kazuichi had forgotten what happened when an Alpha and Omega bonded. It was one of the first things you learn in sex ed, and of course he’d forgotten it.  
He woke up feeling slightly threatened for no apparent reason. And he noticed Gundham leaning over him gruffly whispering harsh words to somebody.  
“You dare disturb our slumber? You pitiful fool. You shall feel the wrath of Gundham Tanaka as I pull you limb from limb.”  
“What? Dude.” Hajime’s voice from behind the door. His first though, rather than the ordinary ‘oh it’s Hajime!’ was instead ‘I will sicc my Alpha on you if you so much as breathe in my direction.’  
“Man, I just wanna see Kazuichi! Did you eat him or something? Kaz, you there? Let me in, Gundham’s being weird.”  
“Insolence! You will leave the illustrious Kazuichi alone this instant, or else face my distaste!”  
“Why are you being so weird?” Hajime started turning the doorknob, to Gundham’s apparent distaste.  
“Halt mortal! Not one inch further.”  
Hajime pushes the door open anyway, with a mumbled “what the fuck Gundham?” before staring what he was faced with.  
Kazuichi was overcome with vulnerability, nuzzling into Gundham’s body in a beg for protection. The Alpha responded accordingly.  
“Leave!” He yelled. “Not one step beyond that door!”  
Hajime very quickly slammed the door shut.  
Kazuichi’s discomfort alleviated, relaxing into Gundham’s arms.  
The Alpha sighed. “I’m afraid I forgot the changes that come with becoming a bonded Alpha.” Gundham loosened tension from his shoulders. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Just that Omega vulnerability instinct kicking in. Why does that exist?”  
Gundham hesitates.  
“Huh? Tell me!”  
“When filled with child, the best defence for an Omega was vulnerability, in hopes that the attacker would pity them, or a passing Alpha or Beta would protect them.”  
“Oh. Does that mean..?”  
“No. Just evolutionary instinct.” Gundham shifted. “I doubt our friends would be entirely safe around us with my current behavioural patterns.”  
Kazuichi didn’t reply.  
Suddenly a squeal from down the hall, and loud footsteps approaching.  
Instantly, Gundham was in defence mode, body pushed in front of Kazuichi’s, blocking him from view with an arm.  
“You guys are dating! I fucking knew it!” It was Hiyoko.  
Annoying. As a Beta, not as bad a reaction from Gundham. But still a loud one, lots of cursing and threats of hexes and misfortune.

It seemed the others had finally gotten the message, leaving them alone.  
“This’ll go away right?” Kazuichi didn’t fancy cowering into Gundham while his Alpha yelled every time someone approached. It sounded very inconvenient.  
“It will. Our balances have been thrown, but they will soon realign.”  
Kazuichi nodded, before tugging on Gundham’s scarf.  
“Wanna wear it.” He mumbled. The idea of wearing an item of his mate’s clothing was fulfilling.  
With a wry smile, Gundham wrapped the purple fabric around Kazuichi’s neck.  
“I didn’t think it was likely I would find a partner in the soul of my ex rival.”  
Kazuichi only barely remembered why Gundham was on about. Their ‘competition’ for Sonia’s heart had been cancelled when she denied wanting any romantic involvement at the time. The Beta was struggling with ruling a country where her secondary sex was treated with disgust, introducing an element of non traditional Alpha/Omega relationships would further ruin her reputation.  
“Couldn’t see it in the stars?”  
“They are ever changing.”  
Kazuichi snuggled closer into Gundham. Jesus, why hadn’t he bonded sooner? The intense feeling of compassion he felt in his Alpha’s arms was dizzying.  
“I want to scent you.” Gundham murmured.  
Kazuichi displays his neck, allowing Gundham to rub against it, scents transferring onto the other.  
“An Omega fit for royalty...” Gundham pulled Kazuichi under him, pinning him with a straddle. “An Omega such as yourself only deserves the finest treatment. May I?”  
Kazuichi nods instantly, always game for sex with Gundham, sitting up slightly to meet their lips with a kiss.

Since then, they’d all stayed in touch with each other, Kazuichi now essentially living in Gundham’s apartment, further from work but closer to others.  
One tiny development was stopping him from being entirely content.  
It was a usual Saturday evening when Gundham stopped mid-sex with a jolt. A sniff to the neck, then a squeeze of Kazuichi’s hand.  
“Kazuichi.”  
“Yeah? Why have we stopped? Gundham! I’m horny.”  
“My Omega. I am so sorry.”  
“For what? Gundham?”  
Gundham was very quiet, and looked slightly close to tears.  
“Babe? C’mon, what’s up?”  
“I - your scent.”  
“Uh, what about it?”  
“Kazuichi. I believe you are carrying.”  
Kazuichi has shot straight up. “What?”  
“The celestial bodies were not our side that day.”  
“I’m pregnant?”  
“That is what I presume based on the change in your scent. Again, my sincerest apologies. My mind was not present when it happened.”  
“Oh. Huh.” Kazuichi racked his brains.  
How was he supposed to be feeling right now? Maybe last month he’d be pissed, but now he doesn’t really feel anything.  
“A dark king such as yourself is undeserving of such treatment, even though it was I who stole your bond and in its place left my knot.”  
“I’m pregnant...”  
“I know. I know my prince, I know. As your impregnator, I relinquish any grudge the typical Alpha would uphold if you were to terminate. The child was conceived not with love but with lust, and if the unborn doesn’t please you, we shall cast it off, as with my sin.”  
“A baby... in me.”  
“Not if you don’t want it there. Say the word and I will remove it myself. The heartache that may cause me is inconsequential compared to yours if forced to keep it.”  
“Gundham. There is a child in me.”  
Kazuichi couldn’t stop thinking about it. Uncovering the apathy just led to awe.  
“I -”  
“Gundham. Holy shit.” Kazuichi pokes his stomach. “That’s a baby.”  
“Kazuichi -”  
“We’re going to have a baby...”  
Gundham jolted upright. “My sweet, we don’t -”  
Kazuichi caught an erratic hand with his own, guiding it gently to his midriff. “That’s your baby in there, Alpha. I’m gonna have your baby, and everyone will know I’m yours.”  
“Kazuichi...” Gundham sounded like he was about to choke.  
“Strong and virile. Isn’t that what you said? Perfect for carrying. I’m carrying Gundham. Your baby. Alpha, I’m having your baby!”  
Gundham looked startled. “You are not displeased?”  
Kazuichi wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. He just knew that every part of him wanted to keep the baby safe.  
“Keep our baby safe Gundham. Please?”  
“Of course my prince.” Gundham kissed his cheek.  
He might not necessarily be ready right now, but Kazuichi knew that in a while, he’ll be prepared. After all, he has Gundham now.


End file.
